Remembering the Love of a Hikari
by PuzzleFreak
Summary: This is a puzzleshipping story that I created for a my friend Kitten's BlackEgyptianDragon's Contest. This is a story about two people falling in love but fear rejection. I am not the best writer but please read & review
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering the Love of a Hikari**

By: Puzzlefreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Once in the town of Domino, Japan in a Kame Game Shop lived a young boy named Yuugi Mutou. Yuugi lived with his adopted older brother named Yami Atemu Mutou, and their grandfather who owned the Game Shop that they also live within. On this particular morning Yuugi Mutou was just waking up after, he had turned off his annoying alarm clock. He was walking out into the hallway from his room with his school uniform in one hand. He was going to the bathroom that was across from his room. In the hallway Yuugi was looking at his older brother's bedroom door which was to the left of the bathroom. This room use to be the spare guestroom but it was changed into Yami's room. The door was closed because his brother was still asleep. Yuugi decided after his shower he was going to wake him up if they both were going to make it on time to school today.

Yuugi stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. He quickly stripped off his bed clothes which was a button down star-printed pajamas shirt and a pair of star-printed pajamas pants. Next, Yuugi turned on the water. Yuugi got it to the right temperature and stepped into the shower. He grabbed the bottle of vanilla shampoo that he likes and started to lather his spiky tri-colored hair. When he was finished lathering his tri-colored locks he rinsed it out. After, he was finished with his hair he quickly went to work on his body. He grabbed the bar of soap and started to lather his body, after he rinsed off the soap. Finally, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried off with a fluffy white towel that was on the towel rack right next to him. After, he was through he walked in front of the bathroom mirror with the towel around his waist. Yuugi picked up a comb and started to brush his spiky hair back into shape. His hair was three different colors magenta, black, and gold rod. The golden bangs hung around his face. His eyes were of soft amethyst, which were large with innocence. He looks were slightly different than Yami. Yuugi quickly dressed into his school uniform, which was a pair of blue leather pants, a blank tank top, his choker neck belt around his neck, two belts one that held his dueling deck, and his blue school jacket. After, he was done getting dress for school, he walked out of the bathroom and over to Yami's bedroom door.

First, Yuugi knocked knowing that Yami preferred not to have anyone just come into his room before knocking. He was a pharaoh in his former life. Yami also use to live in the millennium puzzle, which he was sealed in 3,000 years ago before he was re-released into the world by Yuugi who solved the puzzle and then he received his own body. When Yuugi did not receive any answer he opens the door slightly. He poked his head into the room to see the former Pharaoh on his bed still fast asleep. All of Yami's blankets were either tangled around his body or ended up on the floor during the night. Yuugi stifled a giggle and walked over to the bed. He took a feather out of is pocket. This was technique that Yuugi used always to get Yami out of bed. Yuugi started to tickle Yami with the feather first on his arms and then he started to tickle Yami's nose. Yuugi started to giggle when Yami tried to swat at the offending object that was tickling. Yami hearing the giggling opened one crimson eye to see that Yuugi was tickling again. Yami decided to act as if he was asleep and then get Yuugi back for tickling him. Yuugi thought he saw Yami's eye open started to tickle him more. Yami quickly caught the feather before it could tickle him again and opened both of his eyes to look into Yuugi's surprised eyes. "I see you are trying to tickle me into getting out of bed, huh aibou?" Yami said with a laugh in his voice. "How did you know it was me?" Yuugi said with a pout on his face. "Because this is how you always get me out of bed and it always end up in the same way." After saying this statement Yami pulled Yuugi onto his bed and started to tickly Yuugi. "Y-Yami… s-s-s-stop… p-p-please…" Yuugi tried saying with tears trickling down his face. After a few moments Yami stop tickling his young charge. He let Yuugi go he enjoy hearing his secret crush's laughter. Yuugi after getting his composure back get off of Yami's bed. "Come on Yami time to get up so you can help grandpa in the shop." Yami groaned not wanting to get up yet but knowing he had to. He just wanted to prolong the fact. Yami got out of his bed walking out of the door toward the bathroom to get ready for the day himself. Yuugi seeing that his darkness was up and getting ready headed downstairs to get some breakfast before the rest of the gang showed up to steal the food and then head off to school. Yuugi sat down in one of the chairs after getting his bowl and a box of cereal from the cupboard to the right of the sink. As he was eating, Yami appeared in the kitchen taking another bowl down and putting the cereal that was already on the table into the bowl and starts to eat after putting milk in of course. Yuugi and Yami both finished breakfast just as Jou, Ryou, and Tristan showed up Anzu who use to be in their group had left. She was some where in New York and wrote back to the gang when ever she could. Yuugi although missed his long time friend he was happy that she was going after a career that she wanted. Yuugi was also happy that no one would be in the way when he goes after Yami's heart even though he was afraid that his darkness did not have the same feelings as him but he could at least try. Just as Yuugi was leaving for school Yami had come downstairs into the game shop Yuugi's breathe caught in his throat, Yami was wearing all black leather with two belts like him and a his golden arm bands that he wore from when he was pharaoh and the neck belt around his neck. He walked over the gang and smiled, "Hey everyone, Aibou have fun at school." Yuugi blushed at the comment and turned around walking with his friends out of the game shop and down the street to school.

To Yuugi school was very boring and he just wanted out. He and his friends all had the same classes and it was the last year for them. They were all passing their classes and on some days got free passes to the library to go studying or just hang out. Yuugi and his friends were to graduate soon the were just ironing out all the extra details and soon it would be graduation and they were going to be free to choose what college they all wanted to go to after. Even Seto Kaiba started to hang out with them more because of his certain liking to a certain blonde hair boy named Jonouchi Katsuya. Yuugi has seen the way Seto Kaiba had been looking at his friend Jou but he did not say anything because Seto knows about his crush on his darkness and has blackmail so Yuugi wisely kept his mouth shut. As Yuugi walked his way to his home he was lost in thought on how to tell his Yami how he felt. He was so afraid of the other's reaction yet wondering the other's reaction all at the same time that it was confusing. Yuugi just wanted his yami to love and even if he didn't to continue to be friends with him and not shun him away or be disgusted with him. Yuugi made it home in one piece his friends all saying they had something else to do that day and would hang out with Yuugi some other day which he was thankful for. Yuugi walked into the house part of the game shop since the game shop was already close for the evening. It was an early day to close the shop. He found his darker half relaxing on the couch watching television but as soon as Yuugi had walked up the stairs his darkness had gotten up and walked over to him. "Hello Aibou. How was school?" Yuugi glared at Yami. Yami just laughed, "that bad, huh?" Yuugi just nodded his head as he placed his backpack in the hall near the door and walked the rest of the way into the living room to sit on the couch. Yami followed his hikari to the couch admiring him with his piercing crimson eyes. He turned Yuugi around so that his hikari's back was facing him and gives him a massage to loosen him. "Aibou, just relax." Yuugi blushed faintly and very glad he was facing away from his secret love because he did not want to explain his blush to his darkness at the moment. He put his hand over his darkness hands and turned around to face his darkness. Yami is a little surprised as his hikari turns to face him. Yuugi looks down to the ground. "Yami I have something to tell you and I want you to hear all of it before you say anything." Yuugi takes a deep breath, _'Well here goes nothing' _"Yami I love you, not in a brotherly way, I love you more than my own breathe. I have from the moment I first met you after solving the puzzle and it only solidified when you decided not to return to the afterlife.

Which Yuugi was very glad for but he would never like that his darkness would love him in the same way he did. So, when looked up to his darkness he saw that Yami had his bangs covering his face. Yuugi moved again from Yami taking Yami's silence the wrong way. "I am sorry Yami I should not have told you. I will understand if you hate me now." Yuugi quickly moved off of the couch quickly running up to his room opening his door and slamming it closed him made his way over to the bed unaware that his darker half the man that he loved was sitting behind his closed bedroom door. What Yuugi also failed to lock the door and Yami knew it but he did not enter until he was certain. Yuugi had collapsed onto his bed he was silently crying into his pillow his sorrow was all based on his thinking that his yami rejected him some of those feelings had leaked through the mind link without Yuugi knowing. Even though Yuugi and Yami were now in separate bodies they still had a little piece of their mind link. They could feel the other's feelings if they in were in an emotional state. Yami quietly opened the door walking into his secret koi's room. He hated that his hikari was in so much turmoil he should have just told him sooner about his feelings but fear and such held him back. Yami sat on the edge of his hikari's which he heard was crying and gently rubbed his back leaning forward slightly until he was close to his hikari's ear. "You know hikari, I don't hate nor am I disgusted with the fact that you love me because I have been in love with you just as much." Yuugi turned around to face his darkness with his tear stained cheeks wiping them. "Really Yami?" Yami nodded his head in affirmation opening his arms so he can embrace his hikari. Yuugi not having to be told twice lunged into his darkness arms and cried some more but these were not tears of sadness these were tears of joy. "Oh Yami I love you with all my heart." Yami smiled, "And I you my hikari and I you." With that said Yami kissed his koi, his hikari.

There finally I am done with this story. Please tell me how I did. Please read and review I am a bad critic to myself.


	2. Author Note

Author Note:

I am redoing all my stories/poetry etc. Back when I first started to write. It was all in a random and not structured correctly. My spelling wasn't all great either. So now I will redo it and make it better and hopefully update more often. 


End file.
